1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dinnerware, and more particularly to innovative dinnerware which is designed into a tubular pattern with multifunctional configurations.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Various kinds of dinnerware used in human life. For example, pipettes, or drinking straws, are often used by inserting a straw into a beverage for having a drink when users purchase a packaged beverage or drink.
Yet, serious safety and hygiene problems are hidden in the currently available pipette products because common pipettes are made of plastics. While people have a drink via the pipette, the plastic pipette may release toxic plasticizers ingredients in case of overheating of the drink. As for an acidic drink, the plastic pipette may also release its toxicity due to corrosion and dissolution, especially for vegetable and fruit stores where most beverages contain acid-rich ingredients. So, there is a higher probability of toxic dissolution in the utilization of plastic pipettes. Moreover, heavy metals endangering the human health are often proved to be contained in the pipette fitted with colorful patterns. While people often consume such plastic pipettes in their everyday life, toxic substances may also be absorbed unconsciously. In spite of the tiny toxicity contained therein, frequent utilization of such pipette probably yields negative influence on and great harm against the human health. In addition, the disposable plastic pipette will generate a lot of waste, and in fact recycling is very difficult due to small size and residual dirt, leading to environmental problems that shall raise great concern of the general public.
At present, the common pipette is generally made of plastic materials owing to the fact that the pipette is always deemed as a disposable and cheap product. So, mass production is made possible for sanitary chopsticks and plastic spoons. Yet, with the improvement of the general public's environmental consciousness and continuous coverage of food security and hygiene cases, more and more people realize that it is necessary to rectify their wrong habits, so many consumers intend to carry dinnerware. Therefore, more efforts shall be made to realize breakthrough progress for the pipette in response to the evitable trend in the future.